Currently, some aircraft manufacturers display symbols that indicate where a speed change and/or acceleration should occur. However, these symbols do not convey whether the speed change is a reduction in speed, an increase in speed, a negative acceleration (i.e., deceleration), or a positive acceleration. Thus, the current symbology only partially addresses speed behavior related situation awareness requirements, resulting in increased likely of human error.
The symbols used in current aircraft for speed change and acceleration can be difficult to differentiate and adapt to the situational awareness requirements of speed and acceleration behavior. It is preferable, therefore, to have unique and intuitive symbology that helps pilots build situation awareness regarding speed change trends, locations, and expected accelerations and decelerations. The present invention addresses at least this need.